


Gryffindor and Slytherin

by osehorn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco can stop pining for Harry, Gryffindor, Severus is relieved, Slytherin, Swapping ties, public coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: Harry and Draco accidentally swap ties and Draco must make a decision that could affect their whole relationship





	

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!"  
Draco woke up in the room of requirement to the sound of Harry getting dressed.  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
"Draco, we're late for breakfast!"  
"Oh shit this is bad!"  
Draco got up, throwing on his school uniform, trying to make himself look less, how should he put it? Thoroughly shagged.  
"You go first, it'll look less suspicious if we walk in at different times."  
"Ok, bye Draco!"  
Harry kissed Draco gently on the cheek before running out the room.  
Draco waited a minute or two before walking more calmly outside. It wasn't until he was halfway to the great hall that he realised he was wearing a Gryffindor tie.   
"Shit."  
That meant Harry was wearing a Slytherin tie. And he didn't know. Draco had to tell him. He picked up speed, hoping to stop Harry before he reached the great hall, but no such luck.   
He stood outside the door, considering his options. Harry's friends were bound to notice a Slytherin tie, and he had 3 options. Either take the tie off, get detention for not wearing a tie, and then swap ties in secret afterwards, but someone was bound to make the connection between the ties. He could leave the tie on and get detention for wearing a Gryffindor tie, but someone would notice that Harry was wearing a Slytherin tie.  
He could also stroll into the great hall, and just give it back to Harry in front of everyone. That would out them, but at least there would be no rumours.  
Draco made his decision and strode into the hall looking as if he owned the place, tie clasped tight in his fist.  
But instead of going to the Slytherin table, he walked towards the Gryffindor table, more noticeably towards Harry.  
By now everyone in the great hall was watching, waiting to see what Draco would do.  
Draco stopped behind Harry, before speaking.  
"Potter."  
Harry turned around, made eye contact, and immediately knew what was going to happen. Only Draco saw the slight turn of his lip into a smile.  
"Malfoy."  
Draco held out the tie.  
"I believe you have something of mine?"  
Harry looked down at his own tie before smiling.  
"Oops, sorry Draco. Here."  
The whole hall gasped, but Hermione spoke.  
"Harry, why has Malfoy," she sneered at the name, "got your tie?"  
"Ah, well, Hermione, it's a long story."  
"We've got time."  
"Ok then."  
Harry motioned for Draco to sit down and he did. Right in Harry's lap. Where the whole school could see. Great.  
"It all started first year..."  
Harry was interrupted by Hermione, going "YES WE ALL KNOW THIS, BUT WHY IS MALFOY SITTING IN YOUR LAP AND WEARING YOUR TIE?"  
"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt, Granger?"  
"Draco, remember what I said about being nice to my friends?"  
Draco sighed. "Yes Harry."  
"Anyway, Draco is sitting on my lap because we are dating, and I am wearing his tie because we got dressed way too fast this morning."  
Half the great hall simultaneously choked on their pumpkin juice whilst Ron fainted.  
"Well, you asked!" Draco complained.  
The couple stood up, before saying, "well, we've got stuff to do, people to see, and all that. Goodbye"  
As they left the hall, the only person not shocked was Severus Snape. In fact, he was quite relieved because this meant that he no longer had to listen to Draco pining for Potter 24/7.


End file.
